


Entering The Lion's Den

by hyunjins (floralmins)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Dark Undertones, Dragon!Reader, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, No Sex, Reader-Insert, felix... kind of dies???? but also not really, idk where this came from but enjoy, knight!felix, mistress kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:23:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralmins/pseuds/hyunjins
Summary: A knight's job is to slay a dragon. However, when said dragon takes an unexpected form, said knight becomes like a lamb in the presence of a lion.





	Entering The Lion's Den

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really REALLY don't know where this came from. It's half past four in the morning and I wrote this in a little less than an hour which is practically unheard of for me.  
> It was inspired by [ this](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9f9d88bd402dfbb7d5e773b75b95bc66/tumblr_pl84hvmHOp1xooftyo1_1280.jpg) picture of Felix, so do with that what you will.

“What are you doing here, little one?”

The blonde, freckled boy dressed head to toe in stunning red and black armor shuffles awkwardly on his feet, his eyes seeming to look everywhere but directly at you. You can guess why; he must consider himself a young, respectable man and no such man would take carefree glances at a woman lounging in a sheer robe. Although, the vain part of you quite wishes he would.

“Uh, well… I came here to slay the dragon.”

You can't help the laugh that escapes your lips. This child, here to take on one of the most ferocious beasts to ever exist? The same beasts that are only whispered about in the hushed, fearful voices of townspeople who know better than to ever come looking for one.

You stand up, the feathered neckline of your robe falling down ever so slightly to reveal the smooth skin of your shoulders and upper chest. The boy flushes pink. Again, you laugh. A meek child. How _tempting_. Part of you can’t wait to eat him up. The other part, however, wants to play with him a bit more.

“What is your name?” you ask, slowly stalking towards him.

The boy takes an instinctive step back. He doesn’t quite know why, but there’s something unnerving about the way you seem to be looking at him with the same predatory eyes a lion gives a deer. However, when you smile at him, he shakes himself out of it. What on Earth was he thinking? Instead of being scared of a woman whom he might very well need to save, he should be scared of what is waiting deep inside the castle walls.

“Felix, miss.”

“ _Felix_ ,” you purr. “Lovely.” Standing in front of him, you lift his chin with a finger, observing the wonderful way his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows his nerves. “I’m Y/N, but you can call me Mistress. I’m the owner of this castle.”

He sidesteps you, effectively removing himself from your grasp. He clears his throat before speaking, and you smile. How wonderful it is that you’re getting under his skin.

“You’re the owner? I thought the dragon was the sole resident of this estate.”

Your pupils narrow into slits, just for a moment. Blink and you would miss it. “That’s correct, little one.”

He frowns. “I’m sorry? I don’t think I understand.”

You laugh and you take his hand in yours, pulling him along beside you. “Come, Felix. If you want to see the dragon, I’ll show you the dragon.”

Anxiously gripping the sword at his side, Felix follows you into the depths of the castle. You climb staircase after staircase, pass under chandelier after chandelier. Felix finds himself awed at the velvet carpeting, gold trimmings, and elaborate paintings that seem to line every hallway. At one point a chill hits the back of the neck, and he swears he hears a whisper. “Leave,” it tells him. But he can’t, not when he has a mission, and certainly not when the addicting warmth of your hand holding his seems to be spreading through his veins like wildfire.

Eventually, the two of you end up in a bedroom that can only be described as something Felix would expect to see if he traveled up Mount Olympus and stumbled upon the quarters of one of the gods. Walls lined in gold, marble statues of knights such as himself and beautiful women scattered throughout, velvet and satin as far as the eye can see. This one room may very well be the size of his entire home and if he wasn’t wowed by the very splendor of it, he wouldn’t be human.

You let go of his hand and he finds himself almost whining at the loss of contact. His eyes widen at his own actions; he doesn’t know what’s coming over him, but he can guess by the way the hair on his arms is standing up that it’s nothing good.

You saunter over to the bed and, right as you reach the edge of it, you untie your robe and let it fall to the ground. At this, Felix lets out an audible gasp. Crawling onto the silken bedsheets, you lay with your back against the pillows, taking in his delectable reddened features with glee. You crook a finger.

“Come, boy.”

As if pulled by an invisible string, his legs move of practically their own will and he walks towards the bed, shedding armor as he goes. When he finally joins you, the mattress sinking under his weight, he’s clad in nothing but the brown, leather pants he wore underneath.

He leans in to kiss you but you tsk, putting a finger to his lips. “Now, now, now… Shouldn’t you ask a lady for her permission first?”

“Yes, mistress.”

The words leave his lips robotically, his mind in a haze. As if under a spell, he doesn’t know where he is, what he’s here for, or even his own name. He only knows you, your scent, your touch, and your ever-so intoxicating gaze. He’s so far gone he doesn’t even notice your pupils once again narrowed into slits.

You crawl on top of him and he shamelessly takes in your naked body, so different from the polite boy who first walked in your door. His eyes follow the slope of your neck, the curve of your supple breasts, and the expanse of your torso before landing on your womanhood and trailing back upwards again. His mouth is agape and you tsk again, closing it with one gentle push of your finger underneath his chin.

Leaning down, you hover your lips over his own. You hold his face with both of your hands, gently as if he would break under your touch — and oh, how he will — and force him to really look at you. Finally, he notices your eyes, glowing gold with slanted pupils like those of a cat. His heart races, but instead of the fear that should be felt by any sane man, he feels nothing but intense attraction. He is completely, irrevocably at your whim.

“You’ve found your dragon, little one.”

And with that, you devour him.

If someone ever dared to follow in Felix’s footsteps, they might find a statue looking very much like a certain blonde, freckled boy in an extravagant bedroom fit only for a god.


End file.
